Calligraphy
by Monesca
Summary: Itachi studied calligraphy and try to show to Shisui why this is so important.


Itachi had exempted his team about a half hour or so, he was at home, in your bedroom, filling out the reports of the last mission with the necessary information for the analysis of Sandaime Hokage.

He was just over 13 years old and already was a Captain of ANBU Squad, a prodigy in their midst - shinobi model - at six years old already achieved the first title of his caree - Genin-, many others shinobis can have the same title around ten or eleven years old.

His father was the clan leader, despite being an example of shinobi, he was the son of the head of a powerful clan with a Kekkei Genkai idem. The Uchiha and his sharingans.

Itachi learned from an early age with discipline, silence, meditation, self-control and insight that comes from repression, yes, the repression of their feelings, their wishes, his desire to please someone or reach a new status.

This had a cost, his quietude, his observant eye and his whole posture.

Amid all this, still had his best friend, another Uchiha prodigy, about 3 to 4 years older than him.

Shisui, even being an Uchiha, with a powerful doujutsu, is also one example of the clan, he was the opposite of Itachi.

He was always joking with others, talking loudly, laughing at everything and everyone, especially him, when they are together, privately.

His hair was like him, curly and unruly, and contrary to all the Uchihas, with straight hair "a sign" - according to his mother.

- Humpft! - Itachi sighed, had to turn his attention to the report.

- Oeeeee! Itachi-kun! - A few light knock on the window, did Itachi stop for a second, then he got up and left, for the entry of the older Uchiha - You didn´t see me back there? I called you to wait for me ... I had to deliver some documents to administrative. What are you doing? Reports? Mission? Everything went well? You got hurt and your team? - and there was a long minutes of questions.

Itachi only waited for the end, always looking to Shisui´s eyes _- beautiful eyes _- he throught.

- Yes, everything was as expected, thanks for the concern about my safe and my team, Shisui-kun. - And Itachi waved in reverence for the other.

- Tchh ... I understand ... Can you finish the fill the report as soon as possible, ok? I have plans for us - grinned at the younger - and the Nakano River ... The night is beautiful, quiet and the weather is good for a bath - looking back at Itachi and always smiling - and you say to me how much tired you are, you don´t go convince me. Remember, if you want to learn a new jutsu, you will have to do as I want.

Itachi just continued looking at him, with the same intensity as before.

Thinking about how to conduct the situation, take the control of him.

Itachi couldn´t remember when fell in love for Shisui, precisely... He could remember that had a long time already.

He loved Shisui, although he had already declared to older, this one just nodded and said that this was normal, they were always together, had much in common and differences in the perfect measure.

Basically, Shisui saw him as a child. Unfortunately.

There was always a good excuse to keep him distant from his heart and lips, althought Itachi had stolen some kisses and yet only when Shisui let his guard down.

Because that, Nakano River is always a good idea to Itachi.

He enjoy the moments of relaxation in the Nakano River and they prefer to relax together and alone.

But after some incidents, Shisui started to keep eyes on Itachi, to avoid more stolen kisses and don't to do any mistake ... He don´t trusted in yourself too.

- I understand, I will finish here and we will come. - Itachi said.

A few minutes later, Itachi was still filling out the papers and listening Shisui stir the whole bedroom and dissatisfied, approached the table and stared at the papers of Itachi.

- Woooow! What a perfect calligraphy! You may take long time to fill all these reports ... Don´t tell me that you also studied to write so straight! - he was astonished to see Itachi nods affirmativately - Oro? So you're all meticulous, perfectionist, Ita-kun! What do you do this? He will only read and save in some place ...

- OH No... Writing is an extension of you, Shisui-kun. The message comes from the heart, the brain select and choose the words that cross your arms and finish in the hands and playing in our fingers. Involves all that you are and what you want, think or dream.

- Maaa ... Too much blablabla! - Shisui retorted.

In an outburst, Itachi did the unthinkable, smiled at his friend.

- Tchhh ... What...? - In surprise, Itachi got up and kissed him.

Shisui didn´t react for the three reasons, This time, he lets himself go:

_First_: he didn´t expect that... not NOW and not THERE...

_Second_: they was in the Itachi´s bedroom, near to his parents and his little brother.

_Third:_ he knew how good and delicious were the kisses of Itachi. Even he didn´t have any idea how or when him learned to kiss so good.

The opportunity that Itachi wanted was in his hands now... He didn´t need of Nakano River or wait to Shisui to be in off guard.

He only needed to keep Shisui quiet and passive, the question was: how...

Itachi continued to kiss him until they both had no more breath, and yet he was hungry to Shisui, he waited for a long time for that, not only by a kiss, but kissing going nonstop and relentlessly. Until the end of his days.

The smell of skin Shisui hit him in the same moment he turned his face for air, Itachi couldn´t think, he refused itself think in anything at this moment.

Turned off, so naturally he realized he still had a life inside of yourself. He wanted something to yourself...

Letting yourself go, he continued to the kisses down towards the neck of Shisui, that didn´t complain or tried to stop.

Itachi realised how much Shisui was making effort to hold the his moans.

Shisui only thought: _We are in him bedroom... SHIT! I can´t... I can´t ... any... noise..._

Within minutes, Itachi was kissing the Shisui´s torax, although he doesn´t have realized where, when or how he lost his shirt, but this gave an extra strenght to him.

He looked in attempt to disapprove Itachi´s manners.

- You need to stop here, Ita-kun... I'm sorry, but this is not correct and I know you ... - trying to pull Itachi from him.

- Yes, you know... But I want to show you... What I'm talking about... This - Itachi looking for a word- action have point with our discussion. - Itachi looked to Shisui and waited any reaction, to understand what he was thinking - I'm sorry if I couldn´t express myself right... - Shisui continued to staring to him - Please don t put your shirt...yet...

Itachi sit down on his knees.

- Wait a second... Please... - Shisui still looked at him with suspicion. Itachi should be quick - It will take just a second ... Please.

- Hmm ... Ok ... - Shisui sighed.

Itachi stood up and took the brush and ink, not demonstrating any kind of emotion, if he did any slip, Shisui would understand his idea.

- See, I show you something ...

He dipped the brush in ink and wrote in letters ornamented "Strenght" in Shisui´s arms.

Shisui felt the cold touch of the brush and sighed.

- "Strenght" you can defend yourself with your arms, you can hurt someone, you can save your life, save another life, to hug someone, forcing someone to listen your heart, with your arm strenght you can show your love...

He dipped the brush again and wrote "Touch" in one of hands, Shisui sighed again.

The brush and ink was so cold and soft... How is possible? He closed his eyes and remembered of Itachi... and suddenly, the voice... Shisui realised how he loved Itachi´s voice.

- With this hands... You can touch everything, you can feel if someone was in fever, is wanting something or someone... If the object is soft or rude... You can drive someone to do crazy things, because this is you, Shisui-kun... With your touch, you can do anything...

[... continued]


End file.
